villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
PoH
PoH (real name Vassago Casals) is one of the major antagonists in Sword Art Online franchise, appearing as a recurring antagonist in the Sword Art Online light novel, anime, manga, and video game Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment. PoH is the leader of the Red Guild Laughing Coffin and one of the 10.000 Players who were trapped in Sword Art Online. His guild was later destroyed by a large force of clearers, but he was neither killed, nor captured during the crusade. He is a major antagonist in Aincard Arc, the main antagonist of Hollow Fragment and the secondary antagonist of War of the Under World Arc. He was voiced by Tsuyoshi Koyama in the anime and voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in the game. Appearance Like the other members of Laughing Coffin, he wears a hooded cloak of dark color covering his face one a shadow, and he wields a kitchen knife dagger Chinese type, called Mate Chopper, but simply know as axe of kitchen. Kirito recalls that PoH had an appearance of a handsome man. Plot Aincrad Arc Although PoH play a big part in the plot of the anime, he only made his first appearance in April 2024, along with two other members of the guild, Red-Eyed xaxa and Johnny Black. They were hired to assassinate Grimlock Schmitt, Caynz and Yolko, who were all members of his former alliance, the Golden Apple, as an attempt to cover up the truth behind the murder of Griselda. Despite the incident, PoH and his companions were prevented by Kirito, who threatened that he had called for reinforcements clearers, making him unable to kill their targets, despite Kirito and PoH they met in face-to-face, nor Kirito at least knew PoH was the leader of the Laughing Coffin. August 2024 In August 2024, the members of Laughing Coffin were defeated by a force of clearers on a crusade, most were arrested, however, because of the battle that had been ambushed by the intelligence of PoH, many members of the Laughing Coffin eventually died what would become known as the largest number of deaths, with more than 30 players killed in a single fight in Sword Art online, against the alliance. However, the guild leader; PoH, was not found in the list of people killed or captured at the end of the battle. Poh's whereabouts are unknown after the battle, because there was no sign of him anywhere. However, he is presumed to be alive, as he was not on the list of dead players and also it is known that he still alive after the end of SAO. October 2024 Some months later after the Alliance's battle against the Laughing Coffin, PoH watched the duel Kirito against Kuradeel in Kamdet, the main settlement on Floor 74, and quietly left after the duel was over. Sometime later, PoH heard Kuradeel wanted to kill Kirito for revenge, and thus recruited him for what was left of Laughing Coffin, even teaching him to become the poisoned water that inflicted paralysis. Personality PoH is a cold, sadistic, cruel and mostly quiet person, he spreads the thought of how many players he really killed by the NerveGear HP engine when a player reaches 0 just look at him, the designer of the mechanism, Kayaba Akihiko, would be the real culprit of the murder as well as PoH and other red players, they were just one of the things Kayaba created when he arrested more than 10,000 players in SAO, so players had the right to kill other players, it also served to enjoy the game as much as normal players and maniacs killers who also killed several people indiscriminately. This idea has attracted several players from orange to go on a mad craze Killing player and took the first murders in the game, PoH was one of these, and to create a group of murder and murderers who worshiped kill other players for fun, he created Laughing Coffin. PoH is also a man of cool head and hardly loses patience and calm, he analyzes the situation rationally, either normal or in combat, as when he stopped the emotional Johnny Black to hear Kirito before taking any action and ordered his men to withdraw when he learned that Kirito had asked the help of 30 players from the sappers, as well as having drunk one antidote potion ahead and bring many healing crystals with him. Powers & Skills *'Player Level': *'Weapon': «Mate Chopper» (Large Dagger «Demonic Sword» - boss drop) Gallery AnimePoH.png|Anime PoH.png|Novel PoH-Game.png|Hollow Fragment saohf01_05_cs1w1_380x640.jpg|Game PoH_watching.png|PoH watching the duel of Kirito and Kuradeel Jidcdsfr.jpg SAOHF-Trailer-3.jpg Vassago_Casals.png|PoH in real life Mate_Chopper.png|Mate Chopper Tasak_PoH-a.png Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Master Manipulator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Anarchist Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Strategic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nemesis Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Mercenaries Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Imprisoned